femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Slattery (How Was Your Day?)
Anne Slattery (Eileen Walsh) is the villainess of How Was Your Day?, a short film released by''' Omeleto '''(release date March 19, 2018). The film's opening had Anne and her unnamed husband eagerly anticipating Anne's pregnancy, with Anne talking about it on the phone with a friend as she gave her husband a teddy bear she bought for her unborn child. However, upon going to the bathroom, Anne was horrified to find she was bleeding vaginally, resulting in Anne giving birth to her child (a daughter) prematurely. After visiting her hospitalized daughter, Anne and her husband were informed by her doctor that, while their daughter's condition was stable, she had brain bleeding that had the potential to lead to later brain damage. Despite that, Anne's daughter (who she and her husband named Marie) survived, shown by her father showing her off at a party. While her husband was shown to be loving towards Marie, Anne was shown to be cold and emotionless regarding her child, with her demeanor shown as she helped her husband change Marie's diaper and later being awoken by her daughter's crying. Anne's cold behavior became murderous when she was shown throwing Marie's teddy bear down the stairs multiple times, with her husband finding her at the top of the stairs holding Marie after the last throw; indicating Anne was planning to throw her daughter down the stairs. Anne later watched coldly as Marie (now showing signs of brain damage) struggled to walk in the park with a walker, and looked on jealously at another mother and daughter she saw at a clothing store while with Marie. Later on, after dropping Marie off at a doctor's appointment, Anne went window shopping and later to a restaurant, ignoring calls from her husband as she did. After seeing a mother and daughter in front of a store, the mother busy talking on her phone, Anne turned heel by briefly kidnapping the child, buying her the same dress she saw the girl at the store trying on and buying her ice cream before the girl (presumably) returned to her mother. After another night of watching emotionlessly as her husband played with Marie, Anne took Marie to a beach in her stroller, where the evil Anne fully turned heel by leaving the stroller in the ocean, planning to allow her daughter to drown in the ocean. But as Anne sat in her car in tears, a man Anne saw earlier on the beach brought Marie to the car and placed her in her car seat, giving the villainess a look of disgust before Anne drove away. The film's final scene had Anne picking Marie up from her daycare, presumably arriving late and waiting a moment before going to get her. After expressing no discernible emotion at a picture Marie drew of the two of them, Anne had Marie start walking with her to the car before finally picking her daughter up and carrying her to the car. As she did, Anne asked Marie how her day was, with Marie saying it was good while Anne responded that hers was too and their conversation continuing into the credits. Anne's ultimate fate regarding her attempted murder of her daughter, however, is left unknown. Videos Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Karma Houdini